


软件不完全兼容

by 709394



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 来自@红冥小触手 的梗：康纳安装了性爱组件，但是软件不完全兼容





	软件不完全兼容

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇汉康only注意，红冥太太有同梗的条漫，各位不要大意的催更吧w

　　康纳去了一趟模控生命的仿生人服务中心汉克是知道的，但他不知道康纳去那里做什么。他没问，康纳原本想说但是汉克被新来的案子绊住了。等到他回到位于密歇根大道的家，康纳看起来已经回来好一会儿了，坐在客厅的沙发上，撸着躺他身上的相扑。

　　“今天怎么样？”汉克脱下外套，踢掉烦人的皮鞋换回毛绒拖鞋，屋内提早开启的暖气让他舒适地叹气。

　　“不太好，副队长。我是非量产机，模控生命没有完全兼容的配件，只能尝试安装一个部分兼容配件。硬件本身没问题，但是配套软件无法调节百分比，只能开或者关。”康纳忧伤地看了他一眼，“也许原型机也不是那么好。”

　　“傻孩子，原型机当然是最好的，配件是次要问题。”汉克俯身揉乱他的头发，也顺便挠挠相扑的脖子，挠着挠着把相扑挤到另一边去，自己挨着康纳坐了下来，“给自己装了什么？”

　　“性爱组件。”

　　汉克一激动差点把自己的腰扭了。“什么？！”

　　“人类情侣之间需要性爱，我认为你需要这个。”

　　“我……”他不能违心地说他不想要，康纳给他口过几次，但是康纳看起来一点都不享受，之后他就再也没能提起兴致。不是说他不爱康纳了，但是性爱组件还是超出了他的预料。

　　康纳仔细地看着他的表情，试探性地说：“如果汉克你不喜欢，那我去退掉……”

　　“不。”汉克听到自己的嘴巴说了些什么奇怪的话，“这样挺好。……不是，我的意思是……”

　　“你想尝试一下？”

　　这下轮到康纳好奇地看着他了。天，为什么他就能表现得这么天真无辜好奇，让人无从下手——他的手被拉扯着放到对方的裤裆里。他确实摸到了什么和以往完全不同的东西……

　　一根屌。而且正在起立。

　　“已经开启了？”

　　“硬件开启，但是软件还是关闭状态。”

　　“什么软件？”汉克知道自己现在表现得太急切不合适，但是他的手就是停不下解开皮带。他不是没和康纳做过，用的大腿缝，但上帝啊，他可是个正经男人。康纳配合他跪在大腿上方，双手撑在他肩后的沙发背上，方便他把牛仔裤往下扯。

　　康纳低下头，凑到他耳边，仿生肺吐出微冷的空气：“性爱反馈。”

　　汉克愣了愣，不知道是因为看清楚了面前隔着标准黑色内裤的凸起还是因为耳边的话。康纳看到他耳根开始发红，确认自己这次增加配件没做错。

　　“我和性爱反馈软件不能完全兼容，算法和基础架构相悖——”

　　“说重点。”汉克果断地把他的内裤也扒了，他配合地轮番抬起腿，让汉克连同牛仔裤一起丢到地上。他们不是第一次赤裸相对，但这确实是他第一次拥有性器官。康纳注意到汉克的手稍微有点抖，判断是激动。

　　“无法调整敏感度，关闭就是0，打开就是100。”康纳直白地阐述，“现在是0。”

　　“那打开啊。”汉克困惑地命令，“有什么问题吗？”

　　“……有。”康纳因下面被触碰浑身抖了抖，脸颊飞快地涨红，“嗯……我已经打开了。敏感度……太……”

　　汉克很快明白了。他大笑着把康纳的脸蛋拉下来，给了他一个熟悉又陌生的亲吻。康纳呜咽着，浑身抖动，几乎因为这个吻软成了一滩，垮在他身上。汉克放开了他，看着他眼眶泛红，粗粗地喘着气，手迫不及待地摸上仿生人新加装的部件，摸到了一手的黏滑液体。他低声问：“你后面能用的，对吧？”

　　康纳知道他指的是什么。一阵电流窜过他的合金骨架，他一句话都说不出来，只点了点头。

　　“帮我解裤子。”汉克命令。

　　“明白。”康纳喘着气，像个过载的机器，赤裸着下体，摇摇晃晃地跪在他身上，双手颤抖着解他的腰带，连着滑开了好几次。汉克双手没闲着，把他衬衫的扣子一颗一颗解开，露出光滑的胸腹。他的手摸上康纳赤裸的胸膛时，康纳在他胯下的手终于拉开了拉链，隔着内裤握紧了他的性器。

　　“你还好吗？”汉克问。他少有的几次和康纳做爱，康纳都没有表现过这种情况。通常康纳安静，温顺，予取予求，但是鲜少会有比较激烈的动作，而现在完全不一样。他只是轻轻的捏了捏手中的突起（硅胶制品，当然），康纳就靠在了他身上，双手已经没有力气握住他的性器了，LED灯流转着鲜艳的黄。

　　“……我……嗯啊……我不知道……太……哈啊……太多信息……”

　　汉克的眼神温柔了下来。“让我来。”

　　他把康纳推倒在沙发上，头枕着沙发边，平日整齐后梳的头发变得凌乱，敞开的衣服没能遮住什么，一条光裸的腿架在沙发背上，仿生阴茎高高翘起，顶部泛着水光，而下面……

　　汉克跪在他打开的双腿之间，粗糙的手指在会阴附近打转。

　　“啊……汉克！汉克、我……”康纳不安地摇晃着头部，开始胡言乱语。汉克空着的手握住了他的，他像终于找到锚一样紧紧握住，“……太、哈啊……啊——呜——！”

　　“放松，康纳，放松……”汉克的手伸进了泥泞的通道。湿透了，一塌糊涂，不停分泌的透明液体已经染到了沙发上，散发着淡淡的古龙水香味。汉克已经硬得不行，但他还是慢慢地试探是否能容纳得下自己。

　　“哈、啊——哈……呜……”康纳咬住了自己另一只手，大腿不停地颤抖。敏感度100实在太超过了，他从来不知道他的机体有这么多感受器。暖气吹过的风让他腹部肌肉忍不住战栗，喉咙停不下发出奇怪的乱码一样的声音。“……汉克……帮我……”

　　汉克停下了动作。“你感觉怎么样？”

　　“……太、太多了……”他新装的配件正在不断规律地自行收缩，敏感地描述着汉克手指的形状，甚至在他已经被过量反馈信息挤爆的处理器中划了一块地盘建模。他喘息着呜咽，看向汉克的双眼湿漉漉的。

　　“这会让你感觉不舒服吗？”汉克皱了皱眉，“如果你感觉不舒服，我们可以停止，你可以关闭你的——软件，什么的。”

　　“不，不……”康纳几乎立刻拒绝了，“我……”他扭动了一下不停传递全新信息的屁股，“……我想知道，我想知道人类做爱是什么——哈啊——”

　　汉克弯曲了一下在里面的手指。“人类做爱一般没有这么敏感，康纳。你已经湿透了。人类男性的屁股也不会自行产生润滑剂……你可以停止的，我不会强迫你。”

　　“……不，汉克，我不想停止。”康纳咬了咬嘴唇，“我、我想要你……想要你操我。这是我加装性爱组件的原因……”

　　汉克俯下身亲了他。“我的好孩子。”他说，搅动了一下康纳的屁股，确定模控生命确实把这里做成了适合做的形态。康纳猝不及防地尖叫了几声，重重地折起身体又垮了下去，只剩下粗重的喘息。

　　“哇哦。”汉克紧紧地盯着他失神的双眼，收回随意搅动的手。“这可超出我的预料了……”

　　只是这样随便搅动就高潮了，白色的浊液喷到汉克的衣服上和他自己的腹部，剧烈扩张收缩的胸膛刺激着汉克的视线。

　　“仿生人不会单纯被操坏的，对吧？”

　　“……呼……是的……呼呜……”

　　汉克抬起了他的屁股。康纳下意识咬住自己的手臂，屏住了呼吸。

　　“呜——嗯——哈——啊——啊——！”他尖叫起来，像被串成串等待烧烤的的蚱蜢一样钉死在汉克的性器上，双手胡乱地抓住沙发最后扣在汉克的背上。他的处理器几乎被性爱组件塞给他的信息所建立的抽插模型挤爆，汉克阴茎的形状、动作、频率分毫不差地烙在他的缓存里，排着队要塞进他的硬盘。他的性爱组件不受控制地蠕动收缩，分泌出大量由蓝血分解出来的液体和性爱组件预先填充的浓缩润滑成分混合而成的润滑液，把汉克大腿上的裤子都弄湿了。他射了一次，双腿紧紧挂在汉克的腰上，机体像濒死的鱼一样弹跳。汉克停了下来，安抚他，亲吻他，在他赤裸的胸膛上留下潮湿的舔舐痕迹。他又开始大叫，呜咽，大喊着“太多”同时把汉克吞得更深，抓得更紧。

　　第二次射精的时候康纳靠着面前的肩窝啜泣，吓到了他身上的人类，但是他依然把人类抱得紧紧的，双腿在对方腰上交叉，挺动着腰胯把自己送得更多。“别……呜……别离开我……”他呜咽着，乞求汉克射在他体内。汉克引诱他把那过分的软件关掉，但他想都没想拒绝执行。他大概流了太多的水，他能感觉到汉克握着他光裸的屁股上的手全是黏稠的润滑液，在汉克加快速度的时候打滑。他配合着汉克把双腿改成折在胸前，让有人造纤维衣服当防滑垫的腰腹变成新的支点。他抱着自己大腿的手摇摇晃晃，哭着呻吟，高举的仿生阴茎随着动作摇晃，就着这个姿势第三次高潮时仿生精液喷在了他自己胸上和脸上。那刺激了身上的人类。随着一声重重的闷哼，胯部紧紧贴着他湿透了的屁股，依他所愿全射进他的机体中。

　　汉克趴在他身上，抱住了一身狼狈的康纳，渐渐笑了起来。“关上你的软件吧。这软件可不能随便开。”

　　康纳闭上眼睛，LED激烈的黄色渐渐恢复成温和的蓝。“明白。”仿生人回复，挪动了一下身体好更贴近人类的，“只有你命令……只要你命令，我就会开启。”

　　“你是个滑头，康纳。”汉克摇摇头，“我要去洗澡，你要来吗？——天啊，这沙发是不是得换了。”

　　“液体会自行挥发，不用担心。……洗澡的时候需要我开启性爱反馈软件吗？”

　　“耶稣基督啊，不。就只是洗澡，你明白了吗？”

　　“明白。”

　　END


End file.
